


Hot Damn

by Twice_Shy (notboldly)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Back Together, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Supernatural Elements, couple fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notboldly/pseuds/Twice_Shy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunate circumstances lead to Derek having to cuddle with his ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Damn

"You're too hot."

"Hot damn."

Derek rolled his eyes, shifting a little in the vain hope that the air would be cooler an inch to the right.

"Stiles, I mean it. Move over."

Stiles huffed against his neck and tightened his grip around his waist. If Derek was anything but a werewolf, the pressure would've hurt; as it was, Derek was too focused on the way his fingers slipped in sweat-slick skin to notice the bare pinch agaist his side. Under normal circumstances, his body would've been very interested in that, but at the moment, he didn't have the energy.

It was too damn _hot_.

"Stiles, I'm serious."

This time, Stiles lifted his head far enough off Derek's chest to glare.

"Look, buddy. I don't like it anymore than you do, but I will literally freeze to death if we separate, and _you_ will literally burst into flames. You're hella lucky that I'm basically a human ice cube right now."

Derek glared back, even as he felt the sweat trickle down his skin.

"Because nothing says _lucky_ like being in the vicinity when you piss off a weather god."

Stiles shrugged, and he repositioned his hands a little higher on Derek's skin. 

"Hey, no one asked you to mount a rescue." His face was mashed into Derek's collarbone, seemingly in an effort to ignore everything else. Derek supposed it was more natural for Stiles to cuddle to conserve heat than it was for Derek to cuddle to cool down, but the logic didn't help Derek's instinctive urge to push him away, to find space. The truth was, the urge had been happening more and more over the past hour.

That's what happened, though, when the whims of the supernatural made you cuddle with your ex.

Derek shifted again, although this time it had nothing to do with the way his body felt like it was roasting under a hot sun.

"Did you want some water?" Stiles asked quietly. "Dehydration is probably something we should be concerned about, even if you don't become Derek: Extra Crispy Recipe."

Derek sighed.

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Well, one of us has to have a sense of humor."

The remark hurt, which Stiles obviously knew, judging by the grimace Derek immediately felt against his shoulder.

"I didn't mean that."

"It's fine." It wasn't, but it also wasn't like Derek hadn’t heard it before. They'd both said a lot of things they shouldn't have in their final hours as a couple, but Stiles had picked his barbs better. Derek swore he was still pulling them out, even months later.

"No, I mean—I shouldn't have said that. Not now, not ever." Stiles's arms tightened a little more, and Derek almost felt a creak in his bones, a crack somewhere else. "I didn't mean for it to get like that. I never wanted you to hate me."

"I don't hate you."

Stiles laughed, but there was little humor in it. He shivered, too, but Derek wasn't sure if it was from the cold.

"Oh yeah? Because you've been avoiding me for months."

"I thought that's what you wanted." He was pretty sure Stiles had used the words _never come near me again_ , at least. Although, now that he thought about, he'd probably said something similar.

God, he was an idiot.

"You're an idiot," Stiles said, but for the first time in a long time, it didn't sound like an insult. "Everyone has fights, okay, that's what couples do, but that didn't mean I wanted to ruin _us_." He swallowed, the sound harsh in his throat. "I didn't, did I?" The words came out sounding small, tentative, not like Stiles at all.

"No." Derek didn't think he could give any other answer. The minute Stiles had walked out the door, all he'd done was want him back. "I've missed you." 

Stiles breathed against him, the air forming frost on Derek's skin that disappeared almost immediately.

"Likewise."

They were silent for half a minute before Stiles spoke again.

"I feel like we should have make-up sex or something, man, but I'm too damn cold."

Derek chuckled, just a little.

"Later then." He pressed a kiss to Stiles's forehead, and he was smiling while he did it.

Stiles squirmed against him, pliant and loose, and… Derek was still too hot.

"Not too much later, though. We have to get it out of the way before our next fight. Those are game rules; I'm putting them on the whiteboard in the kitchen."

"Sure, Stiles. Whatever you say."

***

END

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally written for [everylineeverystory](http://everylineeverystory.tumblr.com/) for the [Sterek Secret Santa Exchange](http://stereksecretsanta.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Feedback is very welcome, and I hope you all enjoyed; come visit me on [Tumblr](http://notboldly.tumblr.com) if you want!


End file.
